Spirited Away 2: Return to the spirit realm
by CrazyWolfInLove12345
Summary: Chihiro is now 22 and is an art major who specialises in dragons. She misses the spirit world and her friends there but her prayers are answered when she crosses back to the spirit world after countless tries. Chihiro X Haku and some Chihiro X O.C. Rubbish at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 1

A not so long time ago a young female human wandered into the spirit world. A young powerful dragon called Jinhai , a spirit of the elements, who was strongest with water, pitied her. He gave her refuge and food. After two weeks he found himself growing attached to the human. Eventually he found she liked him back. A year later they were mates and they had a little girl who they named Huan. A group of toad spirits were disgusted. So disgusted they captured the the human and her baby. They banished the human and the child back to the human world and closed the entrance off forever. Or so they thought... Back in the human world Huan grew up and had a little boy called Akio. Akio met a woman called Yuuko, who went on to get married and have a little girl called Chihiro. Akio didn't inherit any of his grandfather's powers but Chihiro, well that is another matter altogether.

The world was full of amazing things. Chihiro Ogino knew that better than most people. But not all things amazing last. That is the cruel truth of nature. No, scratch that, life. She sighed and continued to stare out of the window. She felt her mind drift to the spirit world. It seemed like a dream, a wild fantasy from the imagination of a child, but it was real. Chihiro was sure of that. She had the proof even with her now. Although no one would think a simple hair band was proof of the spirit world. But it was real to her , and that's all that matters. She remembered the day she received that band. She remembered everything about that world, and she missed it. But most of all, she missed him. Who was he, no one would believe her if she told them. He was the one who saved her those 12 years was the one who helped her rescue her parents and get them home safely. He was the one she dreamed about almost every night. He was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, also known as Haku, and he was the spirit of the Kohaku river. It had been 12 years since they'd seen each other. Twelve long lonely years and not even the smallest sign of the river spirit. He had promised they would see each other again. He had promised! But where was he? And where was the world she had come to love more than her own? Her first experience in the spirit world had been terrifying as well as exciting. She and her parents had been on the way to her new home when they accidentally stumbled into the place that would change her forever. She remembered how scared she had been. Any 10 year old would have been terrified by what happened. Her parents, unaware of what they were getting themselves into, had eaten the food meant for the spirits. They gobbled it up like pigs. As punishment, the witch in charge of the land, Yubaba, had turned them into pigs. Chihiro had been left all alone in the spirit world, lost, confused, and scared to death. But then _he _came to her. He comforted and helped her through this difficult time. Following his instructions, Chihiro had gone to Ythe bathhouse owned by Yubaba and received a job. The old witch stole her name, changing it to Sen. She was put to work with the other spirits in the bathhouse. With the help of Haku, and two other spirits, called Lin and Kamagi, she managed to become useful enough to be considered a good enough worker to stay in the bathhouse. That was until she let in a monster named No-face, who caused a great deal of damage to the bathhouse. Yubaba wasn't happy about her 'guest's' behavior. As if things weren't bad enough, the witch sent Haku on a mission to steal her twin sister's gold seal. But Yubaba's sister, Zeniba, had put a powerful protective spell on the seal, to keep it from being stolen. As Haku slowly died, No-face continued to wreak havoc in the bathhouse. And to make matters worse, Yubaba's son, a 10 foot baby, had tried to force Chihiro to play with him, which resulted in him being turned into a baby by Zeniba. Things began to look up after that though. After retrieving the seal from Haku, Chihiro managed to lure No-face out of the bathhouse. Once outside, the monster became quite peaceful and friendly. Chihiro, No-face and Yubaba's son, still in mouse form, then took the train to Zeniba's house to return the gold seal and apologise for Haku. As it turned out, Zeniba was quite nice. She welcomed Chihiro into her house and even gave her the band she wore now. After everything was as it should be, Haku arrived at Zeniba's house, once again in perfect health. It was then that Chihiro realised who Haku really was. Just as Yubaba had done to her, the old witch had taken Haku's name. But Chihiro knew what it was, and with his name restored to him, Haku was able to break free from Yubaba's spell. When they returned to the bathhouse, Chihiro found out that Haku and Yubaba had made an agreement to return Chihiro and her parents to the human world if she passed one final test, which she did. "Why did I ever leave?" Chihiro whispered. " What was that?" Chihiro snapped back to reality. She glanced over to the girl in the seat next to her. "Nothing Mimi." "Oh, ok. That's a really good drawing. What are you calling this one?" Typical Mimi ignorance. But as they say, ignorance is bliss. I look down at my picture. It is very detailed. There is a large white dragon with a girl of around ten on its back. At the shoreline there are several strange creatures. Two old women that look exactly the same, though one looks grouchy and is standing next to a very large baby. A spider like man stood a short distance away. He was surrounded by little black puffballs with eyes. A young woman in her twenties is feeding coloured stars to more puffballs. Stood next to her is a shadowy figure, wearing a mask over it's non-existent face. "I call it Sen and the Kohaku river." Mimi's face wears a scowl. " Why are you so obsessed with that river, I mean, you almost drowned in it." " You wouldn't understand. It saved me." Mimi gives me one of her usual sighs. Loud and dramatic. A bit like Mimi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 2

Chihiro's POV 

The bell rings. What a relief, it's been a long day. " Anyway, tonight me and some of the girls are going out boy hunting. Wanna come with?" "No thanks Mimi. I've already got plans. I'm with Haku today." " When do I meet him. Haku I mean." " Haku? Ummmm..." "Fine. I'm starting to wonder if he is actually real." She says with a sly smile. I roll my eyes. Mimi is always trying to trick me into 'admitting' Haku isn't real. I really do go visit Haku. Well his river, but he merges with it often. Surely he would been there while I was, at least once. He must have. Wouldn't he? I gather my drawings. " Bye Mimi. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I'll feel more up to it later." Mimi looks unconvinced. Her eyes bore into mine. ''Fine, but make sure you text me later and I do expect to meet Haku.'' Her expression shifts. It is... worried. That shocks me. ''I promise.'' She notices the sincerity in my voice and gives me a smile. I walk towards the door. ''Bye Mimi.'' I call over my shoulder. I stalk around the corner and down the corridor to the elevator. I press the up button and after a few minutes the doors slide open with a ding. I send for the elevator to go to the ground floor. Li Qiang, the hottest guy in the class, who DEFINATELY lives up to his name, which literally means strong, hops in too. I feel my pulse throb and I can hear my heart beating. I start to breath more heavily. What should I say to him? How about 'Hi you're in my class and uber hot. How about we go make out?' Na, too frontational. 'Hi' Is that too plain? I start panicking. ''Hi. Chihiro right?'' Oh my GOD. He knows my name. He knows MY NAME! I try and keep my voice calm. ''Yeah, that's me.'' I smile, praying I didn't sound stupid. ''Sweet. So, what major are you in?'' He stuffs his hands in his pockets. This I can answer easily. ''I'm an art major. I specialise in dragons.'' I stutter. Turns out I CAN'T answer this easily. ''Dragons? That's cool. I'm Li Qiang and I'm also an art major. I 'specialise' in portraits.'' Yep, portraits of _girls. Pretty girls. _''Yes, I know who you are.'' It slips out of my mouth before I can process it properly. I curse myself mentally. Why did I say that? I sound like a stalker. He chuckles. He's laughing at me? My cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. ''Funny, aren't you? So, Chihiro would you like to go for a drink sometime?'' I'm speechless for a few moments. He's asking me on a date. Li Qiang, the hottest boy in class is asking me on a date. ''I don't mind if you don't want to, I mean this is the first time we've spoken properly.'' He backs off. ''YES!'' Oh god, now I sound like a desperate idiot. I suppress my emotions. ''I mean yes, I would like that a lot.'' His face lights up. ''Cool, I'll pick you up at eight then.'' He gives me a grin. We exchange phone numbers and I give him my address. The elevator lands at the ground floor. I step out and start to make my way towards the car park. ''I'll see you eight.'' I feel his eyes on my back as I walk away. Did that really happen? I must be dreaming. That's it! I'm dreaming! I pinch my arm. Nothing changes. I wasn't dreaming! THIS IS WONDERFUL! I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH LI QIANG! I've got to tell Mimi. She'll be thrilled! I fumble with my car keys and drive home, breaking practically every speed law. As soon as I'm in the door I text Mimi.

Me: Mimi, emergency. Mine immediately. Code Purple.

Mimi: Code Purple? But that's boy trouble... OMG I'll be round in 5.

Me: Sweet. Bring 'Secret tools of torture'

Mimi: Do you mean 'Sweet tools of beauty'?

Me: Yes, something like that. You'd never guess who asked me on a date.

Mimi: Is that a challenge? I'm guessing Li Qiang or something for it to be THIS important.

Me: How did you know?

Mimi: Wait, it's actually Li Qiang? I was being sarcastic!

Me: K. But it's desperate so be quick.

Mimi: I'm already here. I'm by the door.

I hear the door bell ring. I bolt over and see Mimi. I throw open the door. ''Mimi! Come in quick.'' We make our way to my bedroom. ''So, what time is he picking you up?'' ''Eight'' Mimi squeals. ''I can't believe someone asked _you _on a date! Let alone a hunk like Li Qiang... I mean the chance was so small it was never anything worth considering!'' ''Thank you for your ensuring hope in my love life.'' I mutter sarcastically. Sometimes Mimi can be so stupid she's too stupid to be considered stupid. I roll my eyes. ''I brought over an outfit that's not too smart but not too casual either. It should look good on you. I've got all of my make-up for you too. One question though. What will your _boyfriend _think of this?'' ''Li Qiang? He's not my boyfriend. Yet. Wait... Haku! Oh my god Haku! But he's just my friend Mimi.'' After two hours of Mimi and make-up later I emerge from my room. I'm wearing a turquoise one-shoulder top and skinny jeans. I have natural coloured eye-shadow and cherry pink lip gloss. I'm also wearing a push-up bra and matching underwear. I have navy blue nail polish and actually look pretty for once. If it gets cold I've got a leather jacket. I hear a knock on the door. It's already eight! I scramble to get to the door. When it opens I see a gorgeous Li Qiang. ''You look beautiful. You ready?'' ''You bet.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 3

Chihiro's POV

Mimi launches herself out the door and latches on to Li Qiang's arm. ''Can I come too? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase!'' Mimi gushes. ''As long as it's ok with Chihiro. I mean it was meant to be our date...'' He answers warily. I blush. Mimi gives me puppy dog eyes but so does Li Qiang. It's such a funny scene I burst out laughing. ''Yes Mimi, you can come.'' I cave in reluctantly. Li Qiang pouts at me and I stifle another giggle fit. I lock the door and head up the drive to Li Qiang's car. I stop and stare at the sight. He has an Audi. And not just any Audi. He's got an Audi R8 in white with black. ''You like?' He stands next to me. I can only nod. ''Let's go!'' Mimi calls from the front seat. I hop in the back. "I thought we could go for a picnic. It's near your old house, Chihiro." Li Qiang says. My heart hammers. Did he mean the gate to the spirit world? He can't. That's not possible. There is a nice field beyond when you don't cross, but that's if. I hate it when I'm right sometimes. I know I'm right when we turn down the lane that will lead down to the ugly statues. The car comes to a smooth stop just before it hits them. I'm back again. I visit every day to try and get back to see everyone, especially Haku. Oh, Haku... I miss you. So why am I on a date? I barely even know the guy. All I know is that he is hot. And called Li Qiang. That is it. We get out of the car and go through the entrance. I've been down this path so many times, I'm surprised there isn't a groove there. I expect the usual field beyond, not the 'abandoned theme-park' opening of the spirit world, yet hope still flares up when I walk through to the other side. My eyes are met with dazzling sunshine. Isn't it supposed to be a bit darker, as it's past eight? When I adjust to this new light I see the place I see in my dreams every night. I'm back. A sweep of joy washes through me. I shout ''I'M BACK'' and dance around wildly. After a few minutes I stop and notice Mimi and Li Qiang staring at me. Oops, forgot they were here. ''Come on guys, this way. I'll introduce you to everyone.'' Mimi is dumb-struck. She was the only one I have ever told about the spirit world. ''You mean you were serious?'' ''Yes Mimi. I couldn't make something like this up.'' Her mouth is a wide o shape and her eyes look like they are going to pop out of their sockets. ''You'll finally get to meet Haku. Now that is definitely something to look forward to.'' That seems to snap Mimi out of her trance. ''He visits here too? How do you know where he will be?'' I wink at her. ''I just know. Anyway let's get going. We need to get to that bathhouse before sunset which will be soon. Then we can have our picnic.'' We start the walk to the bathhouse. And to Haku.

Li Qiang's POV

I watch the discussion between Chihiro and Mimi with confusion and who is Haku? That is the last thing I need. More competition for Chihiro. I turn my attention to Chihiro. Her toned slim body, and a perfect hour-glass figure. I watch her butt as she walks. Something seems off about her skin though, as if it's almost invisible. ''I just know. Anyway let's get going. We need to get to that bathhouse before sunset which will be soon. Then we can have our picnic.'' Time to go for a picnic in a bathhouse. Of course, because that is the most normal thing in the world to do. My grip on the picnic basket tightens as I feel it slipping. I glance over at Mimi and see she has the same problem as Chihiro. What is wrong with them? Do they some weird allergy or illness or something? I'm brought out of my thoughts when I here a thump just behind me. I turn round and see the picnic basket on the floor. How did that escape my death grip? I reach down to get it but my hand runs straight through it. I bring my hand to my face and examine it. It has gone totally invisible. What? How did this happen? What happened to my hands?! Chihiro and Mimi look at the basket. ''We need to eat now or the same thing is going to happen to the rest of our bodies.'' I do not question her. I open the basket with my foot and dig in to the first bit of food I see. I hand some over to Chihiro and Mimi as my hands re-exist again. "That was weird." I say. "Let's go, it will be sunset soon and we have a lot of things to do before then." When we reach a bridge before the mighty bathhouse, Chihiro stopped short. I see strange humanoid beings on the other side of the bridge. "Toad spirits. They introduce everyone to the bathhouse, except humans." "So how are we going to get around them?" I ask. These things could be dangerous. "We will have to go to the boiler room immediately. I say we run over the bridge and down those steps to the left. Got it?" Me and Mimi nod. Chihiro crouches down a and edges closer to the bridge. We are behind a bush so this doesn't look completely mad. She signals a count down and we leg it. We hear a commotion behind us and run for what I fear may be our lives. We all reach the stairs fine. I overbalance and run down them, Mimi at my heels. I stop just before a wall at the bottom but Mimi runs straight into it. We slip around the corner and through an entrance. Hot bursts of steam radiate from holes in the floor. I'm starting to sweat heavily and it is making my shirt wet. My brand new EXPENSIVE shirt. Wonderful. We go through another entrance and I gasp at what I see. A large spidery thing is grinding up different herbs to make concoctions of some sort. Mimi squeaks in terror. Chihiro ,though, stares at it with tears of joy in her eyes, like the thing is family. "What, this your grandad Chihiro?" I ask sarcastically. She nods her head "He is actually. Funny story that." My mouth falls. She cannot be serious. A spider thing? Are you kidding me? They catch up like old friends and Chihiro introduces us to 'Kamagi'. I feel something bumping repeatedly on my foot. I look down and give a loud gasp as well as jumping away from a soot ball with eyes. A screen on the opposite side of the room folds open. A tall woman, in her twenties, feeds what looks like coloured star biscuits to the soot balls. "I keep telling you to leave..." She stops mid sentence as she looks up and sees us."Who are these people Kamagi. They stink like humans." She walks over to Chihiro. "Sen? If that is you, you have grown quite a bit. You're not the ten year old I remember any more." Chihiro nods her head. "Yes Lin it is me. I've missed you so eek!" Chihiro squels at the end as 'Lin' pulls her into what looks like a bone-breaking hug. "Lin pulls away. "So who are these people and how old are you now? Haku will be so excited to see you! He's still Yubaba's henchman but she does her own dirty work now. Haku even takes care of the bathhouse whilst she's away." "I'm 22 and these are my friends from the university I go to. Do you really think Haku will be excited to see me?" Lin smiles a gentle smile. "Of course he will. I think he missed you the most out of any of us. He was almost dying without you here. But now you're back! Yubaba's away on business for a couple days so you can't get your job back until then. But you can still bunk with me. The girl can bunk with us too but the boy will have to go in with the toad spirits and male Yunnas." Lin giggles. "I'll take you to Haku now. He'll be over the moon." We go back through the screen Lin entered from and into an elevator. It takes us up three levels and we catch glimpses of something going on. More toad spirits are there. We change elevators a further two times. On the top floor we see a long corridor. The left side is elegant and fancy and velvet red, but the right side is simple and plain and turquoise, like the colour of water in the Kohaku river. That river has a very unique colour. Lin turns to the right and enters the first door. "Master Haku, I've brought some guests that asked to see you urgently." When he speaks, his voice is deep and husky. "Ok, send them in. Wait, are they humans? Lin, you know the rules. No humans should be up here." We walk in. Haku is about my age. He gasps. "Chihiro? That can't be you. I'm dreaming." Chihiro runs forward and grips him in a hug. "I've missed you Haku." She whispers in his ear. Watching her in _his_ arms, I make a decision I will follow for the rest of my life. I will make Chihiro mine.


End file.
